User talk:Wikia
{| align="Center" style="background: black" width="50%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="width: 660px; margin-top: 1em; background-color: skyblue; border: 6px solid red;" |style="background-color: red"| Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Fanfiction Wiki |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagicMan101 page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Here, you can write Super Smash Bros. fanfictions and even RP your favorite characters! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Before you begin editing, please read the Rules. This page will outline the rules of the wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of our staff members. They will be happy to help. - Icy {| align="Center" style="background: black" width="50%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="width: 660px; margin-top: 1em; background-color: skyblue; border: 6px solid red;" |style="background-color: red"| Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Fanfiction Wiki |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jordansims2025 page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Here, you can write Super Smash Bros. fanfictions and even RP your favorite characters! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Before you begin editing, please read the Rules. This page will outline the rules of the wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of our staff members. They will be happy to help. - Icy {| align="Center" style="background: black" width="50%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="width: 660px; margin-top: 1em; background-color: skyblue; border: 6px solid red;" |style="background-color: red"| Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Fanfiction Wiki |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LenMaster88 page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Here, you can write Super Smash Bros. fanfictions and even RP your favorite characters! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Before you begin editing, please read the Rules. This page will outline the rules of the wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of our staff members. They will be happy to help. - Icy {| align="Center" style="background: black" width="50%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="width: 660px; margin-top: 1em; background-color: skyblue; border: 6px solid red;" |style="background-color: red"| Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Fanfiction Wiki |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:XXAngelWithOutWingsXx page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Here, you can write Super Smash Bros. fanfictions and even RP your favorite characters! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Before you begin editing, please read the Rules. This page will outline the rules of the wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of our staff members. They will be happy to help. - Icy Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stalangw page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:38, December 9, 2014 (UTC)